


you have tamed me

by killproof



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Genderfluid Lance (Voltron), Other, Pining Hunk (Voltron), demiboy hunk (voltron), mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killproof/pseuds/killproof
Summary: He didn't know when he started wanting to engrave Lance’s voice on his mind, started falling so hopelessly in love with someone that wasn't his ─ and that was the point. One day Lance was going to find their soulmate, and all Hunk would ever be able to is watch it happen.The universe has always been the one thing outside of his control, tangled and knotted and unorganized. He supposes that's why he's so adamant on opposing it.





	you have tamed me

**Author's Note:**

> this is a birthday present for my friend nick, sorry it's late
> 
> title from "baobabs" by regina spektor

     Generally, Hunk doesn't believe in fate. 

     Maybe you could call that irony ─ given that his best friend was the most hopeless romantic he'd met in his life. He admits it's entertaining (and, okay,  _ really _ cute) when Lance excitedly discusses their theories on soulmates, but it's not something that he buys. And maybe it's the way they gesticulate, reminding Hunk of the blank skin around their wrist, the lack of an acacia blossom to match his own soulmark ─ maybe it leaves a sick feeling curling in Hunk’s stomach that is distinctly  _ not _ motion sickness, but no one needs to know that.

     “─ but what do you think?” Hunk catches the question, blinking as Lance looks to him, their expression a mixture of curiosity and excitement.

     “Um,” Hunk says lamely, both because he has no idea what the question is, and because the beam Lance is sending his way is making him a little lightheaded. They quirk an eyebrow, signature smirk pulling at their lips.

     “You zoned out, didn't you?” They say, sounding more bemused than anything. Hunk opens his mouth to respond, but is quickly interrupted by Lance’s long finger pressing against his lips ─ he’d be flustered if they hadn't done it enough over the course of their friendship for him to get used to it ─ and a hurried  _ ‘sh sh sh’ _ as they press another finger to their own mouth, eyes closed as if they're preparing to impart extreme wisdom unto their friend. Hunk raises an eyebrow in silent question, pushing his hand away by the wrist. 

     “Hunk. Hunkules. Hunk Solo,” Lance says very seriously, undeterred. “You  _ have _ to hear this.” They continue, excitement bleeding into their voice. As they go on with retelling the story, Hunk can't help the smile that creeps into his face ─ he just listens, allowing himself the vice of getting lost in Lance’s voice, the inflections and pitch that make even the most mundane anecdotes thrilling. 

     He didn't know when he started wanting to engrave Lance’s voice on his mind, started falling so hopelessly in love with someone that  _ wasn't his  _ ─ and that was the point. One day Lance was going to find their soulmate, and all Hunk would ever be able to is watch it happen. 

     The universe has always been the one thing outside of his control, tangled and knotted and  _ unorganized _ . He supposes that's why he's so adamant on opposing it.

 

_      ( He doesn't want to say that the hope that Lance could be his is most of the reason. Verbalizing it means acknowledging that it's  _ real.  _ ) _

 

**╰☆╮**

 

     “Huuuuunk.” Lance whines, flopping down onto the table ─  _ my table,  _ Hunk notes,  _ in my apartment,  _ and this whole scene feels a lot more domestic ─ and they prop their chin up on their folded elbows. Hunk looks up from his engineering textbook, gaze landing back to where Lance’s own blue eyes bore into him. They're giving him a watery-eyed look, obviously exaggerated by the way their bottom lip sticks out in a pout. He gives them a smile, gently closing his textbook.

     “Yeah?” He asks, subconsciously mirroring their folded arms and leaning in. Lance has always had that sort of effect on him ─ everything about them made him want to be  _ closer _ . But, free of knowledge from those thoughts, Lance just makes their puppy-eyes more dramatic, focusing the intensity of their gaze on Hunk, and ─  _ fuck _ . They definitely want something. He's weak to that look, and they  _ know _ it. 

     “We're friends, right?” They say, more of a statement than anything, but the unidentifiable tone underlying it makes Hunk narrow his eyes in suspicion.

     “Yes…?” He says tentatively, watching as Lance’s overexaggerated expression drops into a grin that has  _ ‘dangerous’  _ written all over it. “We've known each other since _preschool,_ Lance. I'd say that's a safe bet.” Lance nods vigorously.

     “Yeah, of course!” They say, and pause for a moment. Their eyes flick down quickly, then back up again, the movement too fast for Hunk to follow. “So…do you think I could, um.” They stop again, hesitant, and their eyes travel downwards again, slower this time. Hunk moves his gaze in tandem, following their line of sight down to the leather band that covers his wrist ─ no, that covers his  _ soulmark _ . His heart clenches in his chest, and Lance must notice the way his fists curl in, because they jerk back suddenly, hands flying back from where they'd been inching towards the band.

     “I-I mean, not that you have to!” They exclaim hurriedly, gaze darting around as if looking for an exit. “I don't want to make you ─” Hunk cuts them off, gently grabbing their wrist and pulling their hand back towards him.

     “Lance, it's  _ fine,” _ He says softly, glad for the casual tone it comes out in.  Lance relaxes, leaning into his touch ─ do they even  _ know _ they're doing that, because it's making him feel dizzy ─ and letting Hunk guide their hand to rest on the leather. He feels the warmth of their touch through the thick material, and hopes the frankly  _ pathetic _ sound he makes in the back of his throat isn't audible.

     “You sure? I know you don't like it all that much.” They say, worry obvious in the look they give him. Hunk nods, not trusting his voice not to crack ─ because Lance,  _ Lance _ is nothing if not a good friend, and here he is; a heartbeat away from throwing a fourteen-year-old friendship away because of some feelings.  

 

_      ( Not  _ some feelings,  _ his brain provides unhelpfully.  _ Love.  _ ) _

 

     Lance unties the ends of the band slowly, peeling it off Hunk’s skin. He closes his eyes, hoping to keep his breath steady when ─ inevitably ─ Lance just smiles and makes a comment like  _ ‘your soulmate is lucky to have you, dude’ _ and they go back to normal.

     Ha. _ ‘Normal’. _

     Lance makes a small noise of surprise, turning his wrist over so they can see the mark clearly. A spark travels down his arm when Lance’s fingers ghost over it, something like reverence in their eyes. They glance up to meet his eyes, and stare at him in silence for a moment before speaking. 

     “Y’know anything about flower language, big guy?” They breathe out, eyes  _ impossibly  _ blue and looking like they can see right into his soul. 

     “No,” he says, not daring to break eye contact. “Should I?” He asks. Lance laughs ─ not mean, but a soft, affectionately amused little thing ─ and looks down at Hunk’s soulmark, tracing around it. 

     “Acacia blossoms mean  _ ‘your love is reciprocated’ _ .” They say, and Hunk frowns, about to say something like  _ ‘sure, it's a soulmark’ _ , but his words die in his throat when Lance holds their wrist up next to his ─ a mirror image of the flower marked on his freckled brown skin. Hunk stares at it, uselessly, for a moment, but inevitably finds his gaze dragged back up to Lance like a magnet.

     “How ─ you, your wrist was  _ blank _ ,” he fumbles, trying to push back the tears quickly welling up in his eyes. Lance lets out a shaky breath, curling their hand around the mark. 

     “I know. God, I _know._ I─I thought I'd never…” they trail off, fighting off tears of their own and smiling ─ god, they've _never_ looked this happy, and it's because of _him_. They don't need to finish the sentence for Hunk to know where it was going. “It ─ just showed up after we talked the other day, and I _had to know._ I had to know if it was you.”

     “Me too,” he blurts out, moving to lace his fingers through Lance’s, sending a thrill up his spine when their soulmarks nudge together. “Lance, I ─ it was  _ always you.  _ I always wanted  _ you _ .” He says, the words falling from his mouth like a flood, everything he's pushed down overflowing all at once. 

     “C’mere, you big sap.” Lance says, a smile stretching their cheeks and their free hand reaching out to cup Hunk’s jaw, slowly pulling him closer and leaning in to meet him halfway, their lips soft and pliant against his. It's like a dam breaking ─ years, ( fuck,  _ years) _ of wanting to kiss Lance doesn't hope to compare to the actual feeling, the scrape of their teeth against his lip, the slide of chapstick, the slight bump of noses when he tries to shift the angle.

     Lance pulls away after a moment, drawing in a long breath. Their hands are still connected, laying on table’s wooden surface, a stream of sunlight highlighting the matching blossoms so exactly that it feels scripted. 

  
     Maybe he doesn't believe in fate, but here ─ with Lance’s fingers threaded through his, a soft blush across their cheeks and blue eyes almost  _ glowing _ in the sunlight ─ he thinks he could learn to. 


End file.
